


No big payday but no regrets either.

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Incest, Other, Sex Pollen, Threesome - F/F/M, Uneasy Allies, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: In which Felicia Hardy, Wanda Maximoff and Pietro Maximoff form an uneasy alliance when they are about to get over run by an enemy force.A threesome occurs when they end up becoming in contact with an item.Pietro has way to much fun and just wants to do it all again.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Wanda Maximoff/Pietro Maximoff
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Heat Fic Summer 2020





	No big payday but no regrets either.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wipvanwrinkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wipvanwrinkle/gifts).



They had all been involved in a tense alliance in order to find an artefact. One person only wanted it initially for their own personal gain whilst the others wanted the item to try and contain another world wide disaster. The item in question was a chalice which was in a locked vault within this higher end mansion. Yet, now they had a shared goal. To get out of the mess they were in alive. 

All Felicia wanted was to get in, steal the item and get out. It should have been as simple as that but instead she was accosted by someone who could move as quick as lightning. One moment they weren’t there, then they were. He told her that she had ruined their plans but she thought it was they that had ruined her plans. Felicia was the one who had snuck into the mansion by herself and had bypassed all of the security measures. 

Now, they were the ones in the vault with nothing but the chalice. Felicia had helped by using her efforts to unlock the vault whilst Pietro had ran around like someone possessed trying to stop them all from being shot by the armed guards who were there. Wanda had been helping protect Felicia’s back which she had appreciated. There was a cacophony of noise around her, the sound of death and lives being lost, the smell was worse though. Felicia worked quickly and efficiently, there was no room for error. As she worked there were reflections of red. Somehow both soothing yet alarming at the same time. It was her who wanted to steal the artefact to survive. However, her unlikely companions wanted to use it for the side of good, their case held some validity. 

There was a click, followed by a hiss signalling her success. Felicia did not have time to celebrate. As when the door was opened, there was a commotion between all the remaining soldiers, a bomb was about to go off, a booby trap if you will. Wanda slowed the blast down as Pietro pulled them both into the vault. The bomb went off just outside the vault door as it was shut behind them. If she had come alone that might have killed her. She was able to pass all the guards herself but not that, surviving that would have be nigh on impossible. Pietro had saved her life.

“That was too close” Pietro shouted whilst patting his hair which looked slightly singed. Wanda verbally agreed “Yes” whilst Felicia did not reply but she also silently agreed. Sensing her chance, she moved away from the strange pair. 

“Are you alright Brother?” Wanda stepped closer to her brother, visibly checking him for injuries. 

“Yes, Sister” was his reply to her as he tucked her hair behind her ear. 

“Let’s get the Chalice and go” Wanda stated and nodded towards her brother to get it. As both the siblings had been focusing only on each other for a few moments they did not realise that Felicia had stealthily moved to the Chalice and was ready to pick it up. Her hand about to pinch it. 

Wanda reacted the only way she knew how, she used her powers on the object. The feeling of being betrayed, combined with her previous power usage and frazzled emotional state meant that she caused the Chalice to explode in a fit of rage. Ceramic pieces flew across the expanse of the room and a strange liquid splattered all three of the people in there. This liquid was about to change their lives. Felicia got the most liquid on her as she was nearest but only one drop is needed for its full effects to occur. 

After quickly assessing herself, Felicia found only a few minor cuts on her outstretched arm, nothing to drastic from the exploding ceramic shards. Then she saw her outfit, completely ruined. 

“You scarlet…witch!” she exclaimed in their direction whilst wiping her arm on her already ruined clothing. 

“You betrayed us, you were just going to take it and leave. Besides there are two of us you never would have managed it” Wanda taunted back. Pietro stood ready at her side as if on high alert. He was ready to defend her "I've got something called super-speed. Google it" He followed on from what Wanda had said. 

Felicia was getting uncomfortably hot and she attributed it to being in the vault as well as nearly getting burned in a fiery inferno. It was then that she noticed two things. Pietro had sweat on his brow and Wanda seemed to be looking in more of less the same condition. Surely they can't all be hot for no reason? Unless it had something to do with the liquid?

Pietro made another remark which spurred her into action. “You couldn’t take us if you tried”. This made her boil red hot with rage so she did something stupid and started running towards the person who had super speed. Only a moment after she started moving he was on her. She had been detained by his arms. They both gasped at the sensation of touch. It was the best thing and a relief that they didn’t know that they needed. A coolness in an overwhelming sensation of burning. 

“What are you doing?” Wanda said breathlessly as she looked on at her brother wrapping his arms around their unlikely ally. It looked like a lovers embrace that she wanted to be a part of. Then they were leaning their foreheads together, almost looking like they had already achieved bliss. This made Wanda grow hotter than ever. In a few seconds she was inserting herself into the embrace and then she knew why they were doing it. The skin on skin contact was like nothing she had felt. 

Felicia had vaguely heard noises like someone was speaking but could only concentrate on the feelings which were being invoked in her at the moment. She needed this. It looked like her companion wanted it. She could feel his want pressing against her. They were jostled as another body joined them and she could smell the leather of their red jacket.  
Felicia ripped off Pietro’s T-shirt to get more of the sweet relief. This started a chain of reactions; Pietro gently taking his Sisters jacket off before dropping it like it was trash, Felicia shrugging out of her catsuit and the combined spoken words “Are we really doing this?”, “Why is this happening?” and “Wow, you are gorgeous”. This caused them all to laugh and continue stripping. They became a naked pile of limbs on the floor. Rolling in the remaining liquid until it had all soaked into their skin. There were still pieces of broken ceramic on the floor which battered and cut their bodies. They did not notice this. All fought to be the most dominant. One moment Felicia would be on top, then it was Pietro, yet Wanda was the one to be on top for the main event due to the use of her powers. She bathed the room in a red glow and was good at manipulating body parts as well as restraining things to where she wanted them to be. For sure, she was in charge. Pietro had both of the women. Wanda was first, she rode him whilst he played with Felicia. Wanda set a slow pace as she rode him however his fingers were pumping in and out of Felicia at a break neck pace, one only he could achieve. Only a few moments later both Wanda, he and Felicia were coming undone and Wanda's powers subsided. She was sated and her desires met. Then he turned over and entered Felicia from above. For this part Wanda was laid back content just to watch and observe, the scene was enough for her to bring herself to her peak once more. Felicia was pulling at his hair and had her head thrown back with her eyes shut, her back was arching. He could barely keep his powers in check, moving in and out of her faster than a human should have but he was in frenzy. Then they were both overcome and he spent inside of her. Wanda re-joined them then as they rested on the floor. The after effects of the unknown liquid caused them all to fall asleep against each other in a state of bliss as the had succumbed to it.

When they all woke up, they scrambled to get their clothes, not quite believing what they had just done. However, not regretting it either. 

Felicia was the first ready to leave, when she glanced in the direction of Wanda she was putting her jacket onto her brother. His top was shredded and useless on the floor which made her start laughing. The other occupants of the room looked at each other and then at her. 

“I was supposed to make a million off this but instead I’m the best sated ever. I feel like I never have to have sex again, this was worth way more” 

“I feel the same, I feel invigorated” Wanda replied. 

“I need to find some more of that liquid for further usage” Pietro murmured making Wanda hit him in the head and Felicia roll her eyes at him. 


End file.
